threatened with the most hugable man!
by aikano mahardika
Summary: Luhan telah menduduki puncak popularitasnya sebagai 'the most hugable man' di China selama lima tahun ini sampai seorang aktor pendatang baru bernama Wu Shixun menggeser tempatnya sebagai idola yang ingin dipeluk oleh semua orang itu. tak hanya merebut popularitasnya saja namun pria bernama asli Oh Sehun itu telah merenggut sesuatu yang sangat penting dari dirinya. HunHan/YAOI
1. memakan atau dimakan?

Bagaimana perasaanmu jika ada seseorang yang dengan mudahnya merebut semua yang kalian miliki? Sebenarnya bukan semua, hanya popularitas dan juga 'gelar' saja.

Bukan kah itu sangat menjengkelkan ketika usaha keras kalian dengan mudahnya direbut begitu saja?

Itulah yang kurasakan saat seseorang bernama Shixun datang mencampuri setiap urusan kehidupanku.

Hal itu dimulai ketika dia menjadi second lead male actor dalam sebuah film yang juga tengah aku bintangi atau lebih tepat nya kami beradu akting dalam satu project.

Dia baru saja menekuni dunia perfilman di Tiongkok selama satu tahunan ini, dari kabar yg beredar bahwa dirinya dulu adalah salah seorang anggota dari grup musik terkenal dinegeri ginseng sana.

Popularitasnya pasti sudah sangat menurun hingga dia membanting setirnya menjadi seorang aktor disini. Dia datang kemari hanya dengan bermodalkan wajah tampannya yang menyebalkan itu!

Orang-orang disekitarku bahkan selalu memuja wajahnya yang menjengkelkan, hal itu sudah termasuk sebuah bukti nyata jika dia masih sangat jauh untuk menandingiku. Tentu saja, karena aku adalah 'the most handsome and popular actor'.

_an **HUNHAN **fanfiction_

Dakaretai Otoko 1-i ni Odosarete Imasu.(抱かれたい男1位に脅されています) **remake version**

Luhan membolak-balikan majalah yang tengah ia baca dengan kasar, ia melihat bagaimana isi majalah fashion itu menyebut bahwa pamornya sebagai aktor dan model sudah menurun tergantikan oleh seorang aktor pendatang-

"ah sayang kau harus melihat Luhan~ bukankah dia sangat tampan dan menggemaskan?" seorang gadis muda menggoyang-goyangkan smartphone miliknya dihadapan kekasihnya, "dia adalah _the most hugable man_ dalam kurun waktu selama lima tahun ini, ah aku benar-benar ingin memeluk dirinya~" ujar gadis itu sembari memperlihatkan sebuah foto sosok yang banyak digemari oleh banyak kalangan.

"selama lima tahun? hah aku yakin dia pasti curang" alis Luhan kembali berkedut mendengarkan bagaimana pasangan itu berdebat tentang dirinya, memang benar selama hampir lima tahun ini dirinya selalu menduduki peringkat nomor satu sebagai aktor terkenal seantero tiongkok. Jadi dirinya sudah terbiasa mendengar bagaimana tanggapan dari beberapa orang yang mengatakan jika dirinya bermain curang didunia industri ini. Luhan bersumpah, jika pria tadi tahu bagaimana kejamnya dunia hiburan dia tak akan berani mengatakan hal seperti tadi kepadanya. Pria itu hanya tak tahu bagaimana kerja keras dirinya selama hampir 10 tahun ini untuk mencapai kesuksesannya sekarang.

"ah maaf Luhan, aku harus mengambil beberapa barang didalam terlebih dahulu" seseorang memanggil namanya dan membuat kedua pasangan itu menoleh

"tak apa, ayo segera pergi" ujarnya pelan seraya mencopot kaca mata yang bertengger diatas hidungnya sedari ia duduk sendiri disana, hak tersebut sontak membuat gadis dan pacarnya tadi memekik pelan karena tak percaya bahwa sosok yang mereka perbincangkan sedari tadi berada tak jauh dari mereka saat ini.

Luhan memandang mereka sekilas dengan senyum tipis terpatri dibibir mungilnya itu dan segera beranjak bersama sosok manager yang mengajaknya untuk pergi

"oh Tuhan... aku benar-benar ingin memeluknya" pesona Luhan memang benar-benar nyata saat ini.

"Yaa sayang apa yang kau katakan!" bahkan untuk seorang pria dirinya bisa memikat semua orang termasuk pacar dari sesosok gadis tadi.

"maaf membuatmu menunggu lama dikafe" Laogao managernya memulai obrolan mereka. Luhan duduk dibagian belakang mobil sementara sang managernya itu tengah sibuk membawa mobil mereka ketempat syuting hari ini.

"tak apa... aku tahu tugasmu sebagai manager sudah sangat berat jadi aku tak akan terlalu mengeluhkan tentang hal tadi" jawabnyanya pelan.

"aku tahu itu tapi tugasmu sebagai aktor nomor satu seantero tiongkok menurutku jauh lebih berat" Luhan memandang jalanan yang tengah mereka lewati dari balik kaca.

"itu sudah tugasku..."

Laogao terkekeh ditempatnya, ia hafal bagaimana sifat Luhan yang terkesan begitu percaya diri itu, sebagai managernya selama 10 tahun Luhan bergelut dengan dunia hiburan dirinya yang paling mengerti seberat apa beban yang dipikul oleh teman masa kecilnya itu.

"jadi syuting akan dimulai minggu depan, sekarang hanya pengenalan para artis dan acara pembahasan alur cerita saja" sutradara menjelaskan semuanya saat mereka sampai ditempat syuting, Luhan hanya mengangguk pelan mendengarkannya karena dirinya sudah mengerti jadwal yang telah disampaikan Laogao sebelumnya.

"nah, ini dia pemeran utama kita. Wu Shixun! silahkan untuk menyampaikan sesuatu" Luhan menatap sosok yang baru saja disebut oleh sutrada tadi, ia mengenal sosok itu. dia adalah seorang aktor pendatang baru yang tahun lalu pernah menjadi lead male actor dari film yang juga Luhan bintangi. dan sekarang mereka berdua berada dalam satu project lagi dalam penggarapan sebuah film. hanya saja kali ini berbeda karena Wu Shixun menempati posisi pemeran utamanya.

"sebelumnya saya benar-benar berterima kasih karena sudah diberi kesempatan untuk memerankan karakter utama diproject ini" pria itu membungkuk dihadapan mereka, tersenyum cerah kepada semua orang hingga membuat beberapa kru dan staff perempuan memekik pelan melihat bagaimana menawannya seorang Wu Shixun ketika tengah tersenyum.

"jadi karena ini adalah pengalaman pertama saya memerankan tokoh utama saya harap bisa melakukan yang terbaik dalam hal ini. jadi mohon bantuan dan kerja samanya!" sambungnya membuat beberapa staff dan kru tadi kembali memekik.

"nah jadi pembahasannya sampai disini, minggu depan kita akan mulai syuting. selamat bekerja" tutup sang sutradara ditempatnya.

Luhan mulai beranjak dari kursinya untuk menemui Laogao dan pulang namun sebuah tangan menahan langkahnya.

"ah Luhan hyung..." Luhan memutar badannya dan menemukan sosok dari Wu Shixun tengah menahan lengannya.

"ada apa?" ia menatap pemuda itu.

"apa hyung ingin minum sebentar dengan-"

"aku sedang tak ada waktu" sebelum Sehun menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, dirinya sudah menjawab dengan cepat membuat pemuda itu menampilkan wajah murungnya.

"aku hanya ingin mengajak hyung minum saja dan meminta sedikit saran untuk suksesnya project ini..." ujar pemuda itu pelan membuat hampir beberapa kru mengalihkan perhatiannya pada mereka.

"Xiaolu terima saja ajakannya"

"nah ya benar! kau bisa memberikan Sehunie saran untuk menjadi pemeran utama dengan benar" ujar dari beberapa sosok kru.

Luhan menatap sang manager dengan wajah sedikit panik "Laogao bukankah hari ini aku ada jadwal pemotretan untuk sebuah majalah?" tanyanya, "tak ada... kau free hingga besok pagi Luhan. jadi bersenang-senanglah hari ini" jawab managernya santai membuat Luhan menatap sebal pada pria dengan jenggot tipisnya itu.

"senang mendengarnya... ayo Luhan hyung!" Luhan memekik kecil ketika lengannya ditarik begitu saja oleh pemuda didepannya tadi.

"ugh..." Luhan terbangun dengan rasa pusing yang mendera dikepalanya.

"sudah bangun?" suara serak namun dalam itu membuat perhatian Luhan teralih, ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan sosok dari seorang Wu Shixun tengah terduduk tak jauh darinya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI?!" Luhan menjerit mengetahui jika mereka sama sama dalam keadaan telanjang saat ini, namun Sehun masih memakai celana dalamnya berbeda dengan dirinya yang nampaknya full naked dari dalam selimut yang tengah membungkus tubuh telanjangnya tersebut.

"kau mabuk tadi dan aku membawa dirimu kerumahku karena tak tahu harus menghubungi siapa tadi" ujar pemuda itu menatap Luhan dengan wajah bahagianya.

"lalu kenapa diriku bisa telanjang seperti ini sialan?!" cerca Luhan membuat Shixun memperlihatkan smartphone miliknya yang tengah memutar video Luhan memuntahkan semua yang ia makan setelah minum dengannya tadi.

"aku mencuci bajumu karena kotor" sambung pemuda itu kembali tersenyum pada Luhan yang sudah menghembuskan nafas leganya.

"kukira kau berbuat yang tidak-tidak saat aku tengah mabuk tadi" Shixun menggeleng pelan membuat Luhan memandang bagaimana pemuda itu bersikap seperti malaikat didepannya.

"aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal yang buruk pada manusia semanis dirimu hyung, lihatlah ini!" Shixun kembali menunjukan video yang memperlihatkan dirinya mabuk itu.

'kau ini aktor baru bukan? hiccup... jadi jangan coba-coba untuk dekat ataupun mengambil suatu keuntungan dari diriku uh... siapa nama... asli mu tadi? Sehun? Hun a? jika kau ingin memanggilku dengan sebutan Lu itu tidak gratis! kau harus membayarnya... aku tidak semurah itu hiccup. setidaknya belikan aku rolex untuk hal itu hng...'

"Lihat, bukankah dirimu begitu menggemaskan saat tengah mabuk Lu?" Sehun nama asli dari Shixun menggoyangkan smartphonenya dihadapan Luhan setelah menayangkan video dirinya yang berceloteh tak jelas saat mabuk itu.

"jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu sialan!" amuk Luhan, Sehun menggerakan pergelangan tangannya dan Luhan tertegun saat melihat sebuah rolex melingkar dipergelangan tangannya itu. Sejak kapan ia memakai rolex ini, seingatnya ia tak memakai jam tangan hari ini.

"aku sudah membayarnya, jadi aku bisa memanggilmu Lu bukan?" jelas Sehun.

Luhan terdiam ditempatnya, ia menyentuh rolex itu. pemuda disampingnya ini benar-benar gila.

"apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" tanyanya yang membuat Sehun bingung, ia mengusap wajahnya kasar dan menunjukan smartphone yang berada tak jaub dari dirinya itu.

"kau merekam diriku saat sedang mabuk, aku tahu kau pasti akan menyebarkannya. itu akan membuat popularitasku menurunkan. jadi apa yang kau ingin kan katakan segera dan cepat hapus video itu" jelas Luhan.

"aku tak berniat seperti itu..." Sehun menjawabnya dengan tegas.

"huh? aku tak yakin, video itu akan cepat meledak jika kau menyebarkannya nanti. kau bisa merebut posisiku setelah hal itu terjadi, jadi katakan saja apa maumu dan hapus video itu segera"

"benarkah?"

"ya tentu saja, apa saja yang kau mau cepat katakan dan selesai kan ini dengan cepat"

"semua yang kumau?"

"semuanya..." Luhan memejamkan matanya, ia benar-benar tak tahu apa yang sedang pemuda itu rencanakan. ia benar-benar tak ingin karirnya hancur karena sebuah video konyol dirinya yang tengah mabuk itu.

"jadilah kekasihku..." Luhan membuka matanya dengan cepat tatkala Sehun mengatakan permintaannya itu.

"huh apa yang kau katakan?" Luhan mencoba kembali meyakinkan pendengarnya karena ia rasa pemuda itu memang benar-benar gila.

"jadilah kekasihku dan biarkan aku menyetubuhimu!" Luhan terperanjat, ia dengan reflek membawa tubuhnya menjauh dari pemuda itu.

"Kau sudah gila?! mana mungkin aku dan kau... maksudku kita sesama pria melakukannya?!" tentu saja mereka bisa, jika dirinya tak mau melakukannya mungkin karirnya yang selama ini dia bangun dengan jerih parah akan hancur seketika karena sebuah video konyol. Luhan tahu untuk bertahan didunia hiburan seperti ini harus dengan bakat dan insting yang kuat. karena jika lengah sedikit semuanya akan musnah begitu saja.

Di dunia hiburan sudah takdirnya seperti itu, memakan atau dimakan.

.

_to be contiuned_

.

hai guys wkwk aku kembali dengan fic baru yang pastinya HUNHAN lagi dong ehehehe. jadi seperti yang udah kutulis diatas ini fic remake dari anime Dakaretai Otoko 1-i ni Odosarete Imasu. aku nggak tahu sudah ada yang remake anime ini ke fic atau belum tapi ini murni dari otak aku sendiri pengen banget buat ini vers hunhan karena dulu udah baca manganya tapi baru ada semangat nulis baru-baru ini:(( jadi aku harap kalian suka


	2. sweet like honey

"kau sudah gila?! mana mungkin aku dan kau... maksudku kita melakukan hal seperti itu!" Luhan meneriakinya dengan lantang, pria manis itu terus menjaga jarak diantara mereka saat ini.

"tentu saja kita bisa" Sehun mendekatinya membuat Luhan yang sudah terpojok semakin kalang kabut karena tatapan pemuda itu berubah semakin liar sejak mengatakan permintaannya.

"kau hanya perlu mengatakan ya dan pasrahkan tubuhmu itu padaku" Luhan menelan ludahnya kasar, pemuda diatasnya ini memang sudah benar-benar gila!

Ia mencoba mendorong tubuh Sehun pelan untuk membuatnya sedikit menjauh tetapi pemuda itu semakin mengurungnya dibawah kedua lengan kokoknya tersebut.

"b-bisakah kau mengganti permintaanmu menjadi sedikit... lebih wajar?" cicit Luhan pelan

"bukankah dirimu sendiri yang mengatakan jika diriku boleh meminta apapun yang kumau dari dirimu?" Sehun meraih dagu Luhan, meraihnya penuh dengan keinginan dan mengusap bibir mungil milik pria yang sedang berada dalam kungkungannya itu.

"aku hanya mengingingkan dirimu saat ini..." ujarnya singkat, karena setelah itu Sehun mencium bibir Luhan dengan cepat.

Luhan tentu saja tersentak dengan perbuatan Sehun yang cukup mengejutkan itu. Ia mencoba melepaskan dirinya namun sial pemuda itu masih menahan seluruh tubuhnya didalam kendali penuh.

Ia hanya mampu mengimbangi ciuman brutal dari sosok diatasnya tersebut hingga akhirnya ia kehilangan nafasnya dan mulai terbatuk karena ciuman menuntut dari Sehun.

"sialan!" makinya dengan penuh ketakutkan. ia bangkit dari ranjang milik pemuda itu dan berlari menjauh dari Sehun.

"hyung... bisakah kau keluar?" suara Sehun terdengar lebih menakutkan daripada apapun didunia ini yang ditakuti olehnya.

Luhan meringkuk didalam kamar mandi milik pemuda itu, ia mencoba mengunci dirinya sendiri didalam sana. tubuh telanjangnya yang hanya terbalut oleh selimut tadi sudah basah oleh peluh karena perbuatan manusia gila diluar sana yang terus menggedor pintu kamar mandi ini.

"sudah cukup bermain-bermain denganku" Luhan menatap horor pada pintu yang telah rusak karena dobrakan itu, ia kembali merapalkan doa agar dirinya bisa selamat dari pemuda gila didepannya ini

"kau tak akan bisa lari lagi kemana pun saat ini Lu..."

.

_an **HUNHAN **fanfiction_

Dakaretai Otoko 1-i ni Odosarete Imasu.(抱かれたい男1位に脅されています)

_remake version_

.

Dalam drama yang akan tayang pada pertengahan musim panas tahun ini, Luhan merasa sedikit tergeser oleh kemampuan akting dari Sehun yang terus berkembang pesat saat ini.

Luhan memandangi bagaimana pemuda itu berinteraksi dengan beberapa perempuan, mereka tak tahu jika pemeran utama mereka telah melecehkan dirinya sang aktor terbaik ditiongkok saat ini. ya walaupun saat itu ia bisa bisa menghindarinya dengan selamat.

"YA CUT!" Luhan terlonjak saat sang sutradara berteriak cukup keras saat mengakhiri take yang tengah diambil oleh Sehun.

"kerja bagus Shixunie!" ujar beberapa dari kru syuting yang telak saja mendapat senyuman simpul dari bibir tipis milik pemuda itu, dia dengan sok malunya berujar terima kasih pada beberapa kru perempuan yang sedang mengelilingannya disana.

dan Luhan mendecih karena hal itu, dasar sok keren! sungutnya dalam hati. Well walaupun aktingnya cukup lumayan untuk seukuran aktor pendatang baru seperti dirinya jangan harap dia bisa menandingi bakat dan posisi Luhan saat ini.

Setelah menggeser tempat 'the most hugable man' apakah pemuda itu ingin merebut penghargaan aktor terbaik tahun ini juga dari dirinya? huh! tentu saja Luhan tak akan membiarkan hal itu dengan mudah terjadi begitu saja.

"Shixun-ya ingin minum soda sebentar denganku?" akhirnya Luhan mendekati pemuda itu, beberapa dari kru memekik pelan melihat bagaimana Luhan mengajak pemuda itu untuk minum sekaleng soda karena biasanya Sehun lah yang terus mendekati Luhan terlebih dahulu.

"tentu saja hyung!" Sehun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menarik lengan Luhan penuh semangat menuju mesin penjual minuman ditempat mereka syuting.

"ya bodoh kenapa kau semangat sekali saat menarik lenganku sialan?!" Luhan memakinya setelah mereka sampai didepan mesin penjual minuman kaleng.

Pemuda itu hanya terkekeh pelan dan mengucapakan kata maaf pada dirinya membuat Luhan semakin ingin meninju wajah menyebalkan pemuda didepannya ini.

Luhan mengambil dua buah kaleng soda dan memberikan Sehun satu pada pemuda itu.

"Shixun... siapa menurutmu yang akan banyak terlibat dalam aktingmu diproject kita kali ini?" Luhan memulai obrolan mereka.

"um aku tidak tahu hyung" Luhan meremas kaleng sodanya dengan cukup kuat karena jawaban menyebalkan dari Sehun.

"hei kau ini serius dalam berakting atau tidak?" tanyanya gusar membuat pemuda itu dengan cepat menanggukan kepalanya.

"kalau kau menganggap semua ini semata hanya untuk pekerjaanmu saja maka jangan harap kau bisa menduduki posisi aktor terbaik tahun ini sialan" cerca Luhan, Sehun hanya memandanginya tanpa ekspresi dan itu sangat sulit untuk Luhan tebak. ia menghembuskan nafasnya kasar setelah itu.

"dengar... jika dirimu benar-benar ingin menekuni dunia akting, berakting lah semaksimal mungkin! dan jika kau terus melakukan sesuatu sesuai apa maumu maka tak lama lagi karirmu sebagai aktor akan hancur digantikan oleh mereka yang mumpuni dalam bidang ini" jelas Luhan panjang membuat Sehun menatapnya dengan penuh takjub.

"ah tentu hyung! aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk mengimbangi dirimu nanti" Sehun menjawabnya dengan semangat, alis Luhan berkedut kesal karena melihat bagaimana dengan mudahnya pemuda itu menganggap apa yang ia sampaikan itu sebagai sesuatu yang enteng untuk dirinya.

"uh sudahlah, minum ini" ia memberikan soda yang berada ditangannya yang lagi-lagi membuat Sehun menatapnya dengan penuh aura malaikat terpancar dari wajah pemuda itu.

"benarkah? benarkah? wah... aku bisa mendapatkan ciuman secara tak langsung dari-"

"aku bahkan belum meminumnya bodoh!" potong Luhan cepat, Sehun kembali terkekeh dihadapannya saat itu. pemuda itu dengan cepat meminum soda pemberiannya dalam beberapa teguk yang mana membuat jakunnya bergerak naik-turun secara alami. sial bahkan hanya dengan meminum sekaleng soda saja sudah membuat pemuda itu nampak begitu menggoda.

ia kembali teringat bagaimana Sehun dengan kasar mencium bibirnya beberapa hari yang lalu.

pipinya tiba-tiba saja berubah memerah dan Luhan dengan segera memalingkan wajahnya guna menghindari berpandangan dengan pemuda dihadapannya itu.

"hyung, kau mau juga?" Sehun mengejutkan dirinya, ia menoleh padanya dan melihat pemuda itu mengulurkan kaleng soda pemberiannya tadi.

"masih tersisa setengah" ujarnya lagi seraya menggoyang-goyangkan kaleng soda itu dihadapan Luhan.

"YA HABISKAN SAJA ITU SIALAN!" Luhan meninggalkan pemuda itu dengan wajah memerah, entah karena pria itu marah atau merasa malu tapi yang pasti Sehun menyukai bagaimana Luhan memerah hanya karena dirinya saja.

...

"Shixun-ya... di adegan kita selanjutnya kupikir kau harus sedikit agresive nantinya" Luhan membolak-balikan kertas naskah miliknya, sebagai aktor terbaik ia juga harus berusaha semaksimal mungkin termasuk tentang bagaimana cara beradu akting dengan lawan mainnya saat ini.

"kau mendengarkan diriku atau tidak?"

"ah tentu saja h-hyung! aku akan kembali membaca naskahku..." Sehun tergagap dan menjawab pertanyaannya dengan kaku, bahkan pemuda itu segera berlalu menjauhi dirinya saat itu.

Luhan sudah mengetahui hal itu semenjak dua hari yang lalu, Sehun telah mengabaikan dirinya selama hampir 3 hari dan itu membuat dirinya sedikit kesal karena demi apapun pemuda gila itu biasanya akan selalu menempeli dirinya kemanapun ia pergi.

Seharusnya Luhan senang mengetahui bahwa pemuda itu tidak lagi mengganggu dirinya, namun Luhan merasa bahwa pemuda itu benar-benar kurang ajar karena telah mempermainkan dirinya saat ini.

'setelah mencium diriku dan sekarang dia mencoba untuk menghindar? licik sekali, lihat saja aku tak akan membiarkan dirimu berbuat sesuka itu padaku sialan' pikir Luhan berapi-api.

"Luhanie, mau kopi?" Luhan lagi-lagi harus menahan jantungnya untuk tidak copot dari tempat, ia benar-benar terkejut tatkala sutradara mereka menempelkan sekaleng kopi dingin dipipinya.

"ah anda mengejutkan saya!" pekiknya kaget, sutradara itu terkekeh pelan melihatnya.

"kau banyak melamun hari ini, ada masalah?" tanya sutradara itu, sementara Luhan menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban.

"apa kau bertengkar dengan Shixunie? kulihat beberapa hari ini kalian tak begitu akrab" Luhan memandang sutradaranya itu dengan wajah kesal miliknya. sejak kapan mereka pernah dekat dan terlihat akrab?

"ahahaha aku hanya bercanda Luhanie! apapun itu kuharap kalian bisa melakukan yang terbaik saat beradegan nantinya"

ia hanya mendengarkan perkataan dari sutradara tanpa menjawabnya, matanya terus mengawasi Sehun yang sedang mengobrol dengan penata rambut didepan sana.

Luhan menggigit pelan kaleng kopi yang tengah ia genggam.

...

"antarkan aku pulang" Luhan menunggu berdiri sendirian ditempat parkir, menyenderkan tubuhnya pada pintu audi 7 milik pemuda itu dengan tangan yang terlipat didepan dadanya.

"um... hyung hari ini aku sediki-"

"bawa aku pulang, aku akan membuatkanmu teh dirumah saat sampai nanti" Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya bingung, pemuda itu masih nampak tak ingin merespon sesuatu yang telah Luhan katakan.

"ah baiklah, tapi setelah itu akan pulang segera" Luhan manaikan sebelah alisnya, ia tersenyum mengejek kearah pemuda itu.

"apa? kau tidak melakukan sesuatu yang lebih saat aku membiarkan dirimu untuk masuk kedalam rumahku? kemana perginya perasaanmu kemarin-kemarin heh?"

"eh...?"

Luhan meraih tengkuk Sehun dengan cepat dan segera mencium bibir pemuda itu.

"jadi kau sudah tidak tertarik denganku?" cercanya lagi membuat Sehun nampak semakin kebingungan dihadapannya.

"kau pikir kau bisa seenaknya saja memperlakukan diriku seperti ini huh?" Luhan membuka zipper celana milik Sehun dengan kilat.

"hyung a-pa yang kau lakukan...?" Sehun kalap ketika melihat Luhan berjongkok dan mulai melucuti dirinya.

"heh kau bahkan sudah tegang bahkan pada sedikit sentuhan dari seseorang yang sudah tak membuatmu tertarik lagi?" Luhan meremas pelan kejantanan milik Sehun membuat pemuda itu memejamkan matanya dengan gusar.

"aku tidak bisa melakukan ini hyung" Luhan semakin meremas miliknya dengan kuat.

"tak bisa melakukannya katamu? lalu yang kau katakan jika dirimu ingin menyetubuhi diriku itu adalah sebuah dusta?!" Luhan mulai memasukan kejantanan milik Sehun kedalam mulutnya dan mengulumnya dengan cepat, membuat pemuda yang berada diatasnya itu harus menahan kepalanya.

"kau benar-benar brengsek!" Luhan bergumam dengan mulutnya yang terisi penuh oleh kejantanan milik Sehun.

"hyung maafkan aku..." Sehun meraih kepala Luhan dan membenamkan pria itu pada kejantanannya, Luhan bahkan mulai menangis saat pemuda itu dengan kasar ikut menggerakan pinggulnya untuk masuk jauh lebih dalam pada tenggorokan milik Luhan.

"ah fuck cuming!" Luhan segera menjauhkan kepalanya dan mengeluarkan penis milik pemuda itu dari mulutnya tepat saat benda itu mengeluarkan cairan kental.

ia akan terbatuk saat Sehun menahan kepalanya karena ia terus memasukan kejantanan pemuda kemulutnya dengan brutal.

sedetik kemudian ketika pemuda itu keluar ia terbatuk dengan hebat.

"seharusnya aku yang batuk karena harus menelan sperma milikmu sialan!"

...

"jadi kau demam?" Luhan menyerahkan secangkir teh hangat kepada Sehun setelah membawa pemuda itu untuk pulang ke apartement miliknya.

Sehun mengangguk kecil "ya... karena itu beberapa hari ini aku menjauhi dirimu hyung, aku tidak ingin kau ikut tertular"

Luhan merotasikan kedua maniknya dengan jengah.

"jika kau sakit kenapa kau tidak bilang saja bodoh! bukannya menghindari dariku seperti itu..."

"aku hanya tidak ingin membuat dirimu khawatir"

Luhan hanya menatap Sehun yang meminum teh buatannya saat itu.

"jika kau ingin cepat sembuh perbanyaklah istirahat dan minum ini" Luhan memberikan Sehun setoples kecil madu ditangannya.

"kudengar madu cukup bagus untuk orang yang sedang batuk seperti dirimu" ujarnya pelan, ia mulai duduk disebelah pemuda itu.

"terima kasih banyak hyung~" Sehun dengan tiba-tiba memeluk tubuh Luhan membuat pria itu memekik pelan.

"lepaskan bodoh!" suruhnya namun Sehun semakin memeluk dirinya dengan erat.

"kurasa aku semakin merasa lebih baik sekarang" ujar pemuda itu dibahu Luhan, dan membuat Luhan terdiam.

Sehun meraih jemari Luhan dan mengecupnya dengan pelan.

"karena saat ini obatku sudah ada disini" pipi Luhan mulai memerah, ia hanya bisa terdiam dan membiarkan Sehun menyenderkan kepala pemuda itu pada bahu miliknya.

"hyung... aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi" Sehun mulai menatap wajah hingga kedua manik mereka bertemu.

"b-bodoh... jika kau tidak bisa menahannya mengapa harus mengatakan hal itu padaku?"

Sehun mulai mendorong tubuh Luhan pada sofa dan melucuti semua pakaian yang dikenakan oleh Luhan saat itu.

Ia mengambil madu yang Luhan berikan tadi kepadanya dan segera mengoleskan madu itu pada seluruh tubuh telanjang milik Luhan.

"hyung kau manis sekali..." Sehun menjilati tubuh Luhan yang telah berlumur oleh madu yang ia oleskan tadi.

"itu k-karena kau memakai madu b-bodoh ah!" Luhan memekik ketika Sehun menjilat putingnya, pemuda itu bahkan menghisapnya sesekali membuat Luhan terus memekik karena rasa geli dari perbuatan Sehun tersebut.

"dirimu benar-benar manis hyung" Sehun memasukan dua jarinya yang sudah ia lumuri dengan madu tadi pada hole milik Luhan.

"aku benar-benar ingin memakan dirimu saat ini juga" ia mulai menggerakan jarinya perlahan didalam Luhan membuat pria itu menutupi seluruh wajahnya karena Sehun secara terus menerus menumbuk didalam sana.

"katakan hyung... katakan kau mengingkankan lebih dari sekedar ini" Sehun menghentak jarinya tepat menyentuh sweetspot Luhan membuat pria itu melenguh berkali-kali.

"katakan segera hyung... karena saat ini aku benar-benar tak bisa menahannya" Sehun terus mempercepat tumbukan jarinya pada Luhan.

Luhan menatapnya dengan sayu, wajahnya kini sudah basah karena keringat dan air mata miliknya yang terus menetes sejak tadi.

"aku ingin... k-kumohon masukan segera..." ucapnya terbata, tak perlu menunggu lama bahkan sedetik kemudian kejantanan milik Sehun sudah terbenam semua didalam miliknya.

Sehun terus menumbuk dirinya membuat Luhan berulang kali melenguh atas kenikmatan yang pemuda itu berikan kepadanya.

"tolong ingat ini hyung..." Sehun semakin mendorong kejantanannya masuk semakin jauh didalam Luhan.

"aku tidak pernah merasa bosan pada dirimu... walau kau terus memintaku untuk melupakan dirimu kelak nantinya" ia ikut menggerakan pinggul Luhan dan mendorong lebih keras kejantanannya membuat Luhan terus melenguh karena hal itu

"itu sebabnya aku akan membuat tubuhmu tak akan bisa hidup tanpa diriku, aku akan membuat dirimu selalu mengingat bagaimana tubuhmu ini bereaksi menerima setiap perlakuanku kepadamu"

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan mata sayunya, pria itu nampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun Sehun kembali menumbuk sweetspot miliknya membuat dirinya mendesah lebih keras daripada lenguhan yang keluar dari bibirnya sejak tadi.

ia meraih tengkuk milik Sehun dan mencium bibir pemuda itu dengan cepat.

Sehun membalasnya dengan penuh antusias, pemuda itu melumat bibir Luhan kasar membuat pria manis itu hampir kehilangan nafas karena ciuman menuntut dari dirinya.

"lakukan itu... semua yang dirimu ingin lakukan kepadaku, lakukanlah"

...

"Luhan hyungggg!" Luhan menatap jengah ketika melihat Sehun berlari kearahnya.

"kau sudah sembuh?" tanyanya malas

Sehun menganggukan kepalanya dengan antusias ketika Luhan bertanya tentang dirinya "ya dan itu karena dirimu hyung!" jawabnya senang.

'sialan beraninya dirimu menjadikan diriku sebagai obat, karena mu pinggulku menjadi sakit bodoh!' sungut Luhan dalam hati.

"terima kasih karena sudah merawatku malam itu hyung, karena madumu demamku reda!" ucap Sehun membuat Luhan tergagap karena pemuda itu mengingatkannya pada madu yang dimaksud Sehun saat itu

"k-kau harus bertanggung jawab pada apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku sialan!" ujar Luhan ketus.

"eh tenggung jawab? apa itu berarti aku harus melamar dirimu hyung?" jawaban dari Sehun sukses membuat semburat merah muda muncul dipipi Luhan.

"cuci otak mesummu itu bodoh! maksudku kau harus membalas apa yang sudah kulakukan untukmu itu sialan, misal... mengantarkan diriku untuk pulang nanti" ucap Luhan dengan nada pelan diakhir kalimatnya itu.

"kenapa kita tidak tinggal berdua saja agar lebih mudah hyung?"

"eh...?"

_to be contiuned_

EHEHEHE MAAP YAK KALAU ADEGAN _DIGIDAW AWE AWE _ NYA GA JELAS BEGITU KARENA DEMI APAPUN SUMPAH AKU UDAH LAMA GA NULIS SMUT SMUT BEGINI TOLONG MAAFKEUN HAMBA /sungkem\


End file.
